


The Knowledge Of Intimacy

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Holodecks/Holosuites, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Pregnancy, Turbolift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Seven walks in on Tom Paris cheating on B'Elanna w/ another woman in the Holodeck, she immediately goes to Engineering and informs her friend





	1. Chapter 1

The Knowledge Of Intimacy

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

Chapter 1

Astrometrics Officer Seven Of Nine, under orders from Captain Janeway is on her way to Holodeck 2 to check one of the conduit relays. Since B'Elanna was on an away mission with Harry Seven was more than happy to help. She takes the Turbolift down to Holodeck 2, Seven moved with an extra dose of enthusiasm in her step as she came to the Holodeck entrance. Suddenly Seven hears a chorus of moans coming from inside the Holodeck.

"Computer, who is currently inside Holodeck 2?"

"Lieutenant Tom Paris and Ensign Connie Ashcroft, Hologram Program 33129 is active." the Computer chimes.

Seven was angered deeply, B'Elanna Torres is honorable, brave, gorgeous and did not deserve to be betrayed like this.

"Computer, record, then terminate simulation and forward recording to Captain Janeway's Ready Room." "Affirmative." the Computer chimes.

Seven stood at the Holodeck entrance with her arms crossed when the doors opened, revealing the very naked Tom Paris and his equally naked red haired woman with ice blue skin lying on a bed together.

"S- Seven... " Tom stammered as he scrambled to get dressed, as did Connie.

Seven glares at the pair with unrivaled disdain in her eyes. 

Just then Janeway contacts Seven, Tom, and Connie and summons them to the Conference Room.

As Seven heads to the Conference Room she saw B'Elanna Torres walking towards her.

"Hi Seven, I was on my way to your lab to speak to you." The Klingon hybrid said cheerfully, B'Elanna's half smile faltered.

"Is something wrong, Seven?" B'Elanna asked.

"I apologize B'Elanna, I cannot explain at this time. I shall explain once this matter is resolved." Seven said.

"Janeway to Torres." 

"Torres here Captain." 

"Report to Conference Room." Janeway says.

 "I'm on my way, Captain." B'Elanna replied.

B'Elanna looks at Seven.

"Care to walk with me, Seven?" 

"I would be delighted, B'Elanna." Seven said with a faint smile.

Seven and B'Elanna proceeded to the Conference Room, they are greeted by Captain Janeway, Tuvok, Chakotay, Harry Kim. B'Elanna sees Tom and a blue skinned woman that she didn't know.

"Hello Lieutenant Torres, I have asked you to come to show you something that you'll find interesting." Janeway says before starting the playback of the video of Tom and Connie.

"Ghuy." B'Elanna hissed as she shot an icy glare at Tom.

 "Who shot this footage?" B'Elanna asked.

"I did B'Elanna, I had a suspicion of Lieutenant Paris' infidelity, but I did not wish to make accusations without solid evidence." Seven said from behind B'Elanna.

 B'Elanna turned around and looked at Seven, her eyes were soft as tears formed in them.

"Thank you, Seven." B'Elanna said before she turned to leave. She then glanced over at Tom.

"PetaQ." B'Elanna said before she walks out of the room.

"Seven, go after her please." Janeway says.

"Of course Captain." Seven said with a nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 Seven quickly caught up with B'Elanna at the Turbolift.

"Are you all right, B'Elanna?" Seven inquired.

"I'm all right, thank you Seven, I also had my suspicions about Tom." B'Elanna said.

 "B'Elanna, you are an amazing woman and I believe that Lieutenant Paris is extremely foolish for destroying your trust in him." Seven said as they stepped onto the Turbolift.

Once they were inside the Turbolift, B'Elanna leaned in and kissed Seven passionately, Seven's mind went blank and her heart began racing as she felt B'Elanna's hands roam all over her body.

Seven ran her fingers through B'Elanna's dark tresses and moaned the Klingon hybrid's name quietly.

 


End file.
